Cheerful Melancholy
by The dudeoffanfiction
Summary: No matter how much she tries, Pinkie Pie knows that all of her PFFs, especially Fluttershy, don't feel things have been the same since Twilight left for Canterlot. When a new stallion enters Ponyville, Pinkie's ecstatic but can't help but notice there's something inside he's not letting anypony know… Rated K For tragic themes, and violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**1: A Delicious Beginning Turns Sweet but Sour**

"Alright, it's time,"

Kicking over her bed sheets, sending them flying over her bedroom mirror, Pinkamimi Diane Pie (Better known to pretty much everypony as Pinkie Pie) began to enact a plan that had rattled through her brain for positively hours. Taking the teeny tiniest second to glance at her clock, she nodded furiously to herself before dashing out the door.

"_Good, if I lose even a teeny tiny second now, I won't make it in time. Gotta pick up the pace,"_

At a pace even she found surprising, she galloped into the favorite cuddly wuddly baby ponies' room before taking her leave. Was there a word for that? In the split second or so it took her to make it, she wondered about that with much more brain power than she anticipated.

"_Aw nuts, I've got bigger things to worry about now"  
_A twinge of nervousness entering her skull, she hopped madly as if she'd just ingested a full jug of jumping beans as she briefly greeted the two half-asleep baby Cakes.

"Hey guys. Sleep well? Know I did. Well, gotta go, see ya,"  
Dashing at least sixty miles a minute if not more so, Pinkie continued her madcap romp through the house.

Yes, the greeting was _Very _brief.

"_Oh, hope I can make it up to them when I get back."  
_"Pinkie Pie, what are you… AH!" How did he get there? Well, Pinkie Pie sure didn't know. Faster then she could say pony piper, she felt her body crash through something soft before she could slow down for Mr. Cake, and:  
_"Mmm, delicious,"  
_She thought quite vividly, wrapping her 'dying for sugary nourishment' tongue eagerly around the cake, losing herself in a delectable, chocolate covered fantasy underlined with extra creamy vanilla cake.

"Pinkie Pie…" Mr. Cake gazed down upon the newly created masterpiece: Cake le Pinkie Pie. Hopefully, Mr. Cake would be impressed. To further support this brand new confectionary creation, she even performed a gigantic smile to increase his likelihood to buy into her especially convincing theory.

He didn't.

"You do realize how long I spent making this cake, don't you? I was supposed to bring this to a very important customer tomorrow…" He didn't seem furious, just ever so slightly cross. Waving his hoof over his un-kept mane, his baker's hat tilted slightly, he let out a deep sigh.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry Mr. Cake. I was in such a rush, I didn't see you there. I promise I'll make it up to you as soon as I—"  
"No, no, that's quite alright, Pinkie. If I'm lucky, I might be able to get at least half of it done before you get back." Pinkie reluctantly left her heavenly position, gorging her face into freshly baked marble cake, and watched sadly as Mr. Cake began to walk into the kitchen. She didn't mean to do it; in fact, she never really meant to do any of those things she did. She just let her mind focus on one thing, and one thing only; nothing else could take that place. _After all_, she'd told herself many, many times before, _I always make it up in the end, right?_

That didn't change that horrible, heavy feeling she felt in her chest every time she made a mistake that was the farthest thing from the chocolate cake she just helped herself to.

"_C'mon Pinkie. Get back in the game. You can worry 'bout this later; any more time lost, and you really will have messed up."  
_Her last thought echoing several times in her head like a fast forward video, she made her next movements as quickly as possible.

"No, I'll make it up to you. I promise. But I gotta go now, see ya!"  
Galloping at a speed that she was sure would've impressed even her pal Rainbow Dash, she zoomed to Sweet Apple Acres, making extra sure not to bump into anyone, or let her super eager stomach posses her brain as it had like a thousand times before.

On her way to the barn, even moving at a gajillion miles per hour, she couldn't help but notice how well-kept, and pretty Sweet Apple Acres looked. Somehow, coming off of an Apple Family Reunion not long ago, the apple trees in the east and west orchards in particular looked gorgeous, white tints from a hot, yet wonderful summer sun richly embellishing the apples even more. Although it all passed in a flash, Pinkie couldn't help but smile.

Just barely stopping herself from crashing head first into the front barn door, she practically leaped into its dark interior.

Normally, the place seemed nice to hang out. However, even though she knew that this place was going to be dark, Pinkie decided to herself she hadn't thought it through. 'Course, she wasn't scared. No, her only reasons were, as she knew Twilight would put it, "pragmatic": If it wasn't for that one little light near the corner of the room, she might have raised the Apple Family's month bill a bit higher then they were probably accustomed to.

"I'm here", racing over to the corner of the barn, locking eyes with an, on most days anyways, a fierce, powerful, yet surprisingly good natured rainbow colored mane Pegasus.

Instead, she just looked slightly freaked out, and somewhat irritated.

"Don't scare me like that. You made me think it was Fluttershy,"  
"Aw, c'mon, don't be silly. She wouldn't just come walking into someone's barn unless she was absotutely sure she was supposed to go in there."  
"Okay," Her eyes looked annoyed at being defeated in a logical contest. Pinkie couldn't understand that look in the least. "You make a good point."  
"Hey, why's it so dark in here? I can barely see my own shadow, and I'm standin' right next to the light."  
"Well, we kinda thought it'd be kind of conspicuous to leave the lights on, so we turned them off."  
"Couldn't you have just left the lights on, and closed the barn doors or something like that?"  
Rainbow Dash stared at the frizzy maned pony, perplexed as if spikes were sprouting out of her mane. She couldn't understand what in Equestria she was confused about.

"Well, that's the funny thing. I would do that, but Applejack will be coming in a little bit with another batch of apples. We kind of felt her sneaking into the barn, shutting the door behind her would look kind of suspicious, so we just left it open."  
"Well…" Pinkie had to think that one over. It just seemed so over complicated for something so simple. "Yeah, I didn't think of it that way. But, do you think for just an itsy bitsy second, I could see how the party decorations are coming along?"  
"Sure. Rarity, stop ooing over the fact your black curtains compliment the dark so well, and turn on the lights."  
Promptly, they switched on. She couldn't help it, Pinkie Pie decided to do some 'ooing' of her own.

"You're looking at it far too one dimensionally, Rainbow Dash. From a fashion perspective, a color blend like that is very important." She heard the words, but Pinkie paid little attention to them.

Rarity had apparently hung vivid black and white silk banners on each wall of the barn, white on the left and black on the right, each having a simple, yet eloquent picture of each of her closest friends in the center. Several party tables were stationed around the room, punch and various bottles of soda set up neatly on each, an elegant red tablecloth on each of them. She felt happy, yet somewhat sentimental about it. A bittersweet feeling she could never escape lately.

Like, somehow, the happy-go-lucky cheeriness she always felt was always subdued by knowing her friend Twilight very well might not attend this party.

Nothing felt quite the same for her and her friends ever since she left. Sure, they visited whenever they could, but sometimes she'd be called away on meetings, and all they could send was letters. Pinkie was pretty good at that; after all, she'd probably jammed every nook and cranny of the Cake's mail box fitting every last letter she wanted to send to Twilight in there. Despite all that, she, and all of her friends probably knew too, nothing felt quite the same as it once did. But, Pinkie Pie knew for certain that while every one of her friends might feel that pain, no matter how hard it might be sometimes, she'd always smile in the end.

If she didn't, that melancholy feeling everyone graciously decided to be subtle apart would descend into a barrage of confessions of the awkwardness of not knowing whether a best friend was really going to see them when she said she would.

Pinkie shook herself out of that daze, and returned herself to the task at hand. _"I can't get all depressed. We get to see Twilight all the time, don't we? She knows how everything's going, even when she's not here. Besides, this isn't about me, this is to make Fluttershy really, really happy again." _That she knew with all her heart.

"So? If you think I'm going to give a really big care about any of that stuff, well you must be looking for someone else."  
Huffing slightly, Rarity took a moment to glance over the entire party room they had set up the previous day. All they had been doing that day was putting up some finishing touches, and obviously, preparing for Fluttershy's entrance.

"I really do hope this lifts her spirits up a bit. She hasn't really been quite the same ever since Twilight left for Canterlot."  
"Yeah, she said she would come, but, y'know; being a princess and all, you can't know for sure if something comes up."  
All Pinkie Pie could do was nod. After all, her friends' words were just conveying each of her thoughts into words, the ones not focusing on Chocolate waterfalls, hot fudge sundaes, and Cinnamon rolls anyways.

"Aw, c'mon you guys. We gotta be cheery for Fluttershy's sake. She's not going to be happy if she thinks we're unhappy."  
"Yeah, you're right. Let's move on to lighter topics," Promptly, Pinkie Pie began to examine how her face's reflection changed in the cup's stunning reflection. It was always amazing to her, seeing how in every different type of reflection, she could see a wildly different image. And, it always helped her to calm down when things ever became tense. "Where's Applejack? Shouldn't she be here by now?"  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry. After all, she's probably just picking up a huge load because this will be her last trip. You know how she is; she doesn't cut corners, especially with something as important as this."  
After Pinkie Pie finished looking into her interesting reflections, she bounced around the room, looking for something she could do before Fluttershy showed up. In not finding anything, her mind began to dwell on Fluttershy.

Such a party without a special occasion was very rare. Of course, Pinkie Pie knew she might sporadically throw one if she felt like it, but today was a special, carefully planned occasion. Of all of her friends, Fluttershy had taken Twilight's leaving for Canterlot the worst.

It wasn't that she was always forlorn, no, she was absolutely happy sometimes. In fact, Pinkie Pie had seen her smile on several occasions. But sometimes, she'd look sad, disinterested, as if she felt something was missing; a piece she felt she couldn't pas together. Often, she seemed the yellow coated mare wandering through town, her puffy white bunny, Angel, riding on her back without much of a goal. Walking as if she hoped that something in town would make her forget all of these things. Sadly, as much as Pinkie Pie could figure, they didn't seem to help her mood much. In fact, she probably felt doing them only made her think more of Twilight. Somehow, she felt compelled to do them over, and over, and over again.

A condition Pinkie Pie knew needed to stop.

"Hi gal, 'sorry I'm a bit late, a few of those trees were mighty stubborn, 'know what I mean?"  
Sweat drenched, illuminating her bright, perky orange fur, Applejack trotted into the barn, a large cart of those shiny apples Pinkie saw earlier right behind her. She dragged the wagon over to the nearest punch table, shoving it with a 'whew' into the wall.

"Well, you sure got a lot of 'em," Rainbow smiled enthusiastically. "Fluttershy's sure ta love this."

"Yes, now, get into your places, close the barn doors. She could be here any minute now,"  
Giving each other affirmative nods, Pinkie watched as her friends dashed into various sides of the barn. She put on her biggest, toothy grin, and trotted outside the barn, taking a moment to stare at the sun, which was already making her feel like ice cream in the desert.

Bored, she decided to quickly sketch three smiley faces onto the ground, and promptly bounced from one face to the other as she waited for something to happen.

"Um, Pinkie Pie,"  
A head that looked suspiciously like Applejack stuck out of the barn.

"Wow! You musta really done something weird with the Mirror Pond, Applejack. I didn't know you could just clone your head!"

"No. My whole body's here."  
"You sure?"  
Applejack looked back to check, and nodded. "Yes, it is,"  
"Okie dokie lokie!"  
"But, moving along Pinkie, what's that drawing thing you did in the ground?"  
Pinkie looked around for a second, wondering what the hay her friend was exactly referring to. Glimpsing at her super excited faces, she furrowed her eyebrows as she wondered about her friend's confusion.

"Why, it's hopscotch with an extra dosage of happy, duh!" Applejack stared for a moment, but didn't say a word. Finally, she shook her head.

"Okay, just checking," She moved back into the barn, closing the door behind her.

"_I can't believe she hasn't played that before. Well, you learn something new every day."  
_After a few minutes, she finally started to hear hoofsteps. Perking up excitedly, she dashed over to her position as she watched a pink mane drift slightly in the wind.

Fluttershy had arrived.

She wasn't sure she wanted to go. Being a bother to her friends at a party where they were supposed to have fun would be a horrible thing for her to do.

But after seeing Pinkie Pie go through the trouble to ask her personally just the previous day, she felt obligated to at least say yes, if not do more for her.

"_Hey Fluttershy, how's it going?"  
When she'd seen her that day, she still felt like her happy, jovial self. But, somehow, she seemed subdued, and she wasn't sure why._

"_Um, it's going alright." She put on a slight smile to reinforce the point._

"_Cool." She stuffed her hoof into a bag she'd placed around her neck, and handed her an invitation._

"_It's an invitation to a super awesome, happy 'let's make Fluttershy smile' party!" behavior, even with all of her attempts to hide it. Still, she was able to smile._

"_Thank you. I'd love to come."  
"Wait for it…"  
"Huh..?"  
"SURPRISE!" Suddenly, party cannon rolled onto the lawn. With a loud 'BOOM', it fired Pinkie's alligator, Gummy, into her frizzy, wild mane along with huge amounts of confetti that coated the sky in sprinkles._

_Although she'd seen it many times, she couldn't help still being startled by Pinkie's wild, yet heart-felt invitations._

"_So, you're coming?" She asked, her eyes growing so huge they practicially bulged out of her skull, her pupils growing to a huge size.  
"Of course I will."  
"YESSSSSSSS!" She leaped into the air as soon as she finished her sentence, and did a dance on her roof top, before jumping back down as if nothing had happened. "Okay, thanks Fluttershy, see ya there."  
And then she left like she always did, gallivanting as fast as she could into the sunset. She'd go back to the Cakes, and continue doing what she always did: bringing happiness and joy to everyone she could._

"_I'm so grateful that she's willing to be my friend." She couldn't help, even with all the sadness inside, smiling at that precious thought._

"YAYYYY! You came. You were a little bit late, so I got worried, so I thought about coming to your house, but then I figured you'd find that rude, so I thought about getting the Cakes to send you a letter, but that might take too long, so—"

For a moment, in her thoughts, she'd forgotten that Pinkie Pie had been zooming to her position just a moment ago.  
"Oh, I'm sorry for being a little late. I accidentally slept in today."  
"Oh no, that's fine, really. Besides, we had a few things to take the party from super awesome, to super _duper _awesome if ya know what I mean."  
"Of course, that's a relief." Her lips curved upwardly in the most natural smile she could put up. Pinkie Pie's face somehow lit up even more.

"Alrighty! Well, just follow me, and we'll be on our way!" Saluting with her right hoof, Pinke Pie led Fluttershy through the rest of Sweet Apple Acres to the cherry red barn that served as a landmark second only to the school house nearby.

"Where next, Pinkie?"  
"Well, let's see…" She looked up, down, left, right, as if she'd completely forgotten something important. Suddenly, she hopped up in excitement, and pointed her body towards the barn as rigid as a dog.

"The barn?"  
"Absotutely! This is where we're having the party. Kinda cramped, but hey, this place's got lots of surprises. Too bad I had to learn that the hard way," She smiled, and Fluttershy giggled slightly, remembering how much Pinkie Pie had changed from a simple misunderstanding.

"Well, here we are!" Both ponies walked into the dark embrace of the barn. With the exception of the summer sun behind her, causing trickles of sweat to flow down Fluttershy's back, the barn was completely dark.

"Um, Pinkie Pie, what exactly are we—"  
"SURPRISE!"  
A sharp cry, mixed with two other voices she distinctly recognized filled the room as the lights suddenly turned on. She felt absolutely flabbergasted. On both sides of the barn, beautiful black and white banners hung, made out of an expensive fabric, and with a masterful patter that clearly told Fluttershy who made them. Various punch tables were stationed around the barn, red velvet tablecloths coating the somewhat rusty looking wood underneath. A genuine smile filled her face.

"You did all of this… For me?" She stared at a large cart which leaned against another punch table with a bowl of neatly stacked apples next to it.

"Of course we did, sugar cube. We'd do nothing less for one of our PFFs," Applejack looked into her eyes, Rainbow Dash and Rarity followed close behind.

"'Course, if it wasn't for Pinkie Pie here, we wouldn't have thought of it in the first place." She followed Rainbow Dash's extended hoof to the pink pony who'd introduced her. Shyly, she made her way towards her.

"I… I don't know how to thank you…"  
"Aw, come on, Fluttershy. Ya don't have to. It's like Applejack said; anything to help a friend, right?"  
A chorus of 'mmhmms' followed her voice.

"Now, let's get ready to PARR-TAY!"

"Alright!" Rainbow Dash clapped her hoofs together in excitement. "I'll get the boom box." She flew over to another side of the barn, straining as she carried the radio over to the center of the barn.

"Where did you get that?" Rarity asked with amazement.

"Ask Pinkie Pie,"  
Immediately, music Fluttershy could only describe as crazy absorbed the room in a cheeriness that pushed out any sentimentality, and sorrow that previously existed. All of the ponies gathered in a conga line, doing every sort of dance and fancy hoofwork they could possibly think of. Of course, many would find it strange. Some would even find it insulting and rude. Fluttershy didn't care.

This was exactly how she wanted life to always be like.

Finally, the music came to a stop, and each of the ponies' took a breather.

"Whoo-whee, I haven't danced like that since… well… y'know."  
"Yup, I sure do."

"Alright everypony, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to chow down! AJ, think you can get the cake?"  
"Yup, life of the party's cake, coming up!" Although her friends, like all do sometimes, got into arguments, sometimes even stayed angry at each other for a while, they'd always come through for each other in the end. Often, they'd even find out something about the other, and sometimes themselves, they didn't even know before. Of all of them, Fluttershy felt she knew that feeling most profoundly.

Applejack pushed a cart from the storage closet next to the silent boom box. The cake had a similar design to the banners, but different. Her friends were each carefully designed in frosting, colors corresponding to each of her friend's fur coat and mane colors. Each face was smiling, each face lacking any sort of uncertainty or insecurities, under it lay a message. "Pony Friends Forever!"  
Seeing Twilight's face, wings outstretched, her crown laid over her head, Fluttershy couldn't help but let a tear sprout from her eye.

"It's beautiful,"  
All four of them gave a sympathetic smile, and Pinkie Pie decided to approach her first.

"Don't worry; I decided to invite her just the other day. Even with all of her Princess Twilight stuff she has to do, she still has time to be the old Twilight we know and love. I'm sure she's gonna…"  
Her voice trailed off. While seemingly random, Fluttershy understood why she did so. She could hear muffled voices behind the barn, one sounding vaguely, yet wonderfully familiar.

"Is… Is that..?"  
"I don't know, Rainbow," Applejack replied, in a similar hushed whisper. "But we might be able ta find out. Who should go out there?"  
"I will!" Pinkie Pie waved her hoof franticially.  
"Alright, sugar cube, just be careful, okay?"  
"Yes, Twilight's on a tight schedule, if she is here, she probably doesn't have too much time before she has to leave again." Rarity made her point quite clearly. Fluttershy understood why she reaffirmed the point, though the fact of Twilight leaving again made her heart wrench inside.

"Okie dokie lokie! I'll be right back!" And in a pink blur, she was gone, leaving only a few tufts of pink fur in the air.  
"Well… That was interesting," Rainbow Dash's statement, though simple, Fluttershy felt was surprisingly fitting. In fact, interesting could probably sum up Pinkie Pie on most days. Of course, that's exactly why the townsfolk, her included, loved her so.

"Well, what are we waiting for; let's listen in on the conversation!" Rarity burst out, an overly giddy look on her face. _  
_"You mean, eavesdrop, right?"  
"Hmph, perish the thought, Applejack. Eavesdrop is such a negative word."  
"Yeah, Rarity's right. We're just peeking in on the conversation, I mean, it's obviously not supposed to be private or somethin'."  
"But it ain't honest. If you wanna do the right thing, make yourselves known to the ponies chattering 'bout this and that."  
"Um, guys, what's… that?" Fluttershy pointed hesitantly to the barn door, now making a queer rattling noise.

"Aw, don't worry about it, Fluttersy. It's just Pinkie being Pinkie, that's all."  
"Yeah, don't worry; any minute now, she's gonna…"  
Just then, the barn doors crashed on both right and left sides, making a ringing noise throughout the barn. Abruptly, a pink, bouncy tailed pony threw her knees onto the ground, and dramatically slid to the group's position.

"I… FOUND HER!" A yell echoed through the barn door, and the entire group, as far as Fluttershy knew, collectively stared at her. Even Applejack seemed slightly surprised.

"No, I didn't find me. I FOUND HER!" Another yell, but this time, an unnatural light accompanied the sun glistening through the now open doors. Seeing a few ponies' jaws drop, Fluttershy turned to face the doors. Her brilliant coat shining like diamonds, her mane flowing in the soft, yet firm summer wind, they all knew her by name.

Twilight Sparkle.

"Twilight!" Applejack lead the charge as each pony except for Fluttershy dashed in to embrace their returning friend. Twilight looked slightly surprised, but quickly joined in the sentimental celebration. Fluttershy stood still, watching the scene unfold, not sure what to think.

"T-Twilight..?" Slowly separating from her hooves, Twilight faced her, a happy glint in her eyes.

"Hey Fluttershy,"

She couldn't take it anymore. Tears forming in the corners of her eyes, she ran into Twilight's hooves, wrapping her in a firm hug that said never-leave-again. "Th-Thank you so much…"

As if sensing this, Twilight nodded to her quietly. "Aw, come on, you think I'd miss a party with all my very best friends attending? That's not going to happen, Fluttershy, not in a million years."  
"I'm glad you found time," Rarity said, making her own way into the conversation. "It seemed unlikely with all of your royal duties."  
"Oh, you don't know the half of it. I'm lucky if I get five minutes between tasks sometimes. I'm lucky Spike's around to keep everything together. Don't know what I'd do without him." She levitated a plate of cake over to her side, savoring the flavor as she talked.

"I guess you're probably not gonna stay long. right?" Rainbow Dash interjected a thought Fluttershy knew all of them must share, but something she thought nobody would bring up in case it might ruin the moment.  
"No, in fact I have to leave right now if I want to be in time for a ceremony honoring the promotion of a guard in Canterlot Castle. I really am sorry…"  
"Don't worry about it, sugar cube," Applejack said. "After all, ya came, and that's what really matters in the end."  
"Yes," Fluttershy felt a surge of confidence flowing through her. "You're the most wonderful friend we could hope for."  
Another embrace enfolded the group, reminding Fluttershy of the times they'd spent together. "No, I haven't done that much. Really, I wish I could do more." Leaving the embrace, Twilight moved back. "I'll visit again as soon as I can."  
"Don't worry. I'll come up with some reason for you to come back," Pinkie Pie said, a chuckle following soon afterwards.

"I'm counting on it," She winked. "But, don't worry. I got word from Princess Celestia before I arrived here that a new pony is moving into Ponyville later today. I heard he's coming to Ponyville because of how nice and homey he felt the ponies were." She smiled in a teasing manner.

"Oh, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, what's he or she like, what's he or she like?"  
"No, no, I can't tell you that, Pinkie, that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?"  
"Aw, good point," All laughed as Pinkie Pie huffed indignantly.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you then." The somber feeling gradually returned to being the center of emotion in Fluttershy's heart. "Take care,"  
"Good-bye, Twilight," As if planned, Fluttershy noticed everyone had left her a good bye in perfect unison. A silence came upon the party as they watched her fly back towards Canterlot again. Rainbow Dash was the first to break the silence.

"Well, you heard the princess, let's chow down!"  
The ponies began chatter, talking about this and that, even laughing now and then, but Fluttershy felt her melancholy feeling returning. She almost wondered whether seeing Twilight again made the feeling worse. How could she ever get used to it if she kept coming back as if to stay in Ponyville once again?  
As the sun started to set in the distance, the party ended. Each pony left, leaving an empathetic look to Fluttershy they tried to keep hidden, but she knew was there. Soon enough, only she and Pinkie Pie were left in the barn, which now felt dull, and as sad as she was.

"Hey, want me to walk home with you?" Pinkie Pie asked as cheerfully as she could.

"That's okay, really. I don't want to trouble you,"  
"Are you really super duper absotutely sure?"  
"Yes, cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." She knew she wasn't lying. Being with Pinkie Pie now would be even more damaging to her mood.

"Ya know, she is going to come back again. I mean, this is Twilight we're talking about, she always does, right?"  
"Well, yes…"

"Look, if you ever feel like talking, I'm always here. We're all here for you. You know," She hopped out of the barn in her Pinkie Pie way. "You're never alone, Fluttershy. We'll always be here for you. Always,"  
And she disappeared like that from sight.

Fluttershy started her return home. She felt glad seeing Twilight again, but her happy mood quickly dwindled afterwards. How could things be the same again? How was she going to greet a pony with a jovial look on her face if she didn't believe it herself?  
Struggling with these questions, not even making a vain attempt to hide the look on her face, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something walking down a far away dirt road. She didn't pay much attention, but she knew something was strange about that pony.

Something about that pony she never remembered seeing before.


	2. Chapter 2

**2: A Super Nice, but Kinda Shy Pony Comes to Town:**

Pinkie Pie didn't dash home like she normally did. No, she felt a bit too strange inside to do that. Not like those disgusting worm cakes she once ate, but not like eating marble cake either. More like consuming something she couldn't quite decipher the taste of, but really wanted to. Yeah, that one worked.

Her trot home was slow, and she could feel the sun above slowly go down to reveal a night. Her shadow gradually began to disappear in front of her, and her eyes lost the brightness they had in the day.

She noticed as ponies began to close their shops, and shut off their lights. The feeling she had was only complimented by the day ending, and the stores going to a doormat state, closing their doors until tomorrow. That didn't bother her MOST of the time, but today, it was kind of a bummer.

After walking for what should have been, but wasn't hours, she finally reached the slightly illuminated, yet bright compared to like everything else in Ponyville, home of the Cakes.

"I'm home,"

She mustered up as cheerful of a greeting as she could when she entered the house.

"Oh, good evening Pinkie Pie," A surprisingly cheerful, yet hesitant Mr. Cake returned the gesture as she came in. "How did the party go?"  
"Oh, it went okay." She smiled. "Twilight actually came to the party this time, can you believe it? I didn't think she was actually gonna get to come!"  
"Well, that's great. Say, ya don't have to worry about the cake incident earlier, alright? Mrs. Cake and I got it all covered, okay?"  
"You sure? I can still help you if you need it."  
"No problem at all, Pinkie Pie. Don't worry about it. If you want, you can head to bed early if you'd like."  
"Yes, I would like that. Thank you," Her cheerfulness started to sound worn out, tired. She knew any minute Mr. Cake would pick up on it.

"Are you alright, Pinkie Pie?"  
He did.  
"What do ya mean?" She said, sounding incredulous.  
"Well, you seem kinda… Well, how should I put this… I don't know… Sad. That's not like you, especially right after a party. Are you really alright Pinkie Pie?"  
"Yeah, I'm just worried about a friend of mine, that's all. Don't worry, I'll figure it out."  
"Well, if you're sure," That reluctant sort of answer left his mouth again before he moved back to the kitchen. Sighing, Pinkie Pie descended to her bedroom.

Although only somewhat lit by the risen moon, she didn't feel like turning on the lights. Oddly enough, she preferred the dark right now.

Calling over her pet alligator Gummy, she sat up at the bed, staring straight up at the moon.

"If only this could all change. I thought the party would make Fluttershy happy, but she seems even more super duper sad. She'll probably be even less likely to talk about things." She felt a numbing, yet not painful, sensation at her hoof as Gummy bit his toothless jaws heartily into her hoof.

"Oh, I've done all I can think of, but the only solution I can think of is impossible." She leaned down flat against her pillow. "Well, I'll think of something. Who knows," A ginormous yawn left her wide open mouth. "Maybe that new pony comin' to town will cheer her up a bit."  
Ignoring that weird sensation on her hoof, Pinkie Pie slowly began to doze off to sleep as her cupcake filled, peppermint coated dreams began to take over. But that wasn't the center piece, no not this time. This time, she knew what would happen.

Inside the dream, she was staring straight at something she knew would make her happier than anything at that moment.

Fluttershy, her bunny Angel sitting on her back, smiling.

_The Next Morning_

Awaking from her dream's calming embrace, Pinkie Pie dashed downstairs, even with no dates to specifically plan for.

Seeing the Cakes still asleep, Pinkie Pie decided to fetch herself some breakfast, and start on her walk through town.

A few stores were opening up, but it was duhhly obvious that the place was still waking up. Grey clouds, darkness still streaking through them, hung above, and the ponies around looked tired and asleep. Pinkie Pie felt about as clashing as Luna and Celestia did standing next to each other.

Gasping, Pinkie Pie remembered something important she'd forgotten yesterday.  
"I forgot Applejack was having a super huge sale on her apples later today. How the hay did I forget that..?"  
_No… It's something else, I'm pretty sure."_

Reaching farther back into the corners of her mind, she abruptly took in her air again.

"That's right, that super mysterious new stallion's coming to Ponyville. Sweet!"  
Preparing the supplies of her party cannon near Ponyville's entrance, she watched in marvel as she waited for the anticipated stallion to show his face.

She found it so super exciting, not setting of the cannon prematurely, and rushing to find him was the hardest thing in the world for her.

She thought that one over for a second, remembering many things had been 'the hardest thing in the world for her', but soon forgot as she saw a figure walking in the distance.

Another pull in of atmosphere's warm gift, and she left that spot.

As fast as she could, she made plans with the Cakes, her PFFs in Ponyville, and other friends to prepare a stupendous party for the new guy.

Fluttershy didn't seem too upset that day, which made her feel she could forget that sadness for JUST a little while.

She promptly determined ten minutes had passed, and she started to freak out. Running back to her spot, she noticed her brand new pony friend had escaped the inescapable party cannon, and her awesome party diddy.

A remedy she was going to solve as quick as molasses.

_Rainbow Dash. _She corrected in her head, remembering molasses didn't move.

Her path finally found the pony she didn't recognize. An earth pony, a stallion with a gentle, yet firm coat of orange, his mane a lighter shade of the color; his face, however, seemed kinda worried, his blue eyes Pinkie Pie couldn't help thinking were handsome darting left and right at a nervous pace. His flank was adorned with a fancy looking scroll, a quilt in a tube planted right next to it.

It was time for action.

A stream of confetti flew at a zillon miles per hour, straight at the new pony, coating his fur in wrappers and other goodies. She leaped over him, landing in front of him, and began to give her best rendition of the 'Welcome' song she could think of, poking and hugging him from all sides.

After finishing the song, the stallion's face looking thoroughly disturbed… No, that couldn't be it; he was probably just frozen by pleasant surprise.

"Wow… Thank you,"  
"And to sum it all up, WELCOME TO PONYVILLE!" A wide echo raged through the town, but no one reacted much. Pinkie Pie figured they were used to it by now.  
"Thanks again. I-it sure seems like a nice place." Pinkie couldn't help noticing persper-something falling down his neck.

"Oh, but it's gonna get even BETTER! Just you wait 'till later today!"  
"Yeah, I can't… Wait." His eyes continued that little darting thing they did, and Pinkie Pie felt confused. Was it like her friend Cranky? Annoyed at her bothering him? She shook that thought away almost as fast as she thunk it. His eyes didn't look like that, just worried, shy, as if there was something he was worried about everypony finding out…

He wore colored contact lenses. Yup, definitely.

"Would you like me to give you a tour of the place? I could show you to all of my spectacular, awesome, wonderful places to hang out!"  
"Thanks for the offer, but…"  
"Well, of course you don't have to," She said, recalling her manners. "Only if you'd LIKE to."  
"Is it alright if I settle in first?" He asked. Pinkie Pie felt uncertainty penetrating her heart.

"Of course! Just remember, if you'd like that tour, I'm ALWAYS open!"  
He chuckled nervously. "I'll keep that in mind." He glanced at her for a moment. "You look really pretty."  
"Aw, thank you," Pinkie Pie hopped up in down in rhythm with his words. She was surprised that this pony could say something so bold, even if she felt it was probably platonic. Even so, she couldn't help feeling her heart bounce a bit at his words. "You're handsome to. 'Course, my friend Rarity would be the one to ask about asking somepony out, ya know?"  
"Sure, see you later," Waving slightly, Pinkie Pie returned a fully fledged shake of her right hoof before he disappeared into town. For the third time that day, a gear in her mind suddenly connected with another.

"Wait!"  
"Hm?" His eyes turned back to her.

"What's your name?"  
"Areson. Areson Gaeon.**[1]** What's yours?"  
"Pinkie Pie."  
"Okay, see you later…" He started to leave again.

"WAIT!" She cried out, remembering something else.

"What?" His eyebrows narrowed further down his face.

"Are we friends?"  
"No, we're ponies."  
"No, I mean, I know we're ponies, but, are we really friends?" She asked her voice straining slightly as she yelled.

He smiled slyly at her response to his kinda obvious comment. I mean, wasn't she right? Pinkie checked her legs, and face, just to be sure. But his smile then mellowed out into a normal one, his confidence slipping slightly.

"Y-yeah… I think we're friends."  
"Okie dokie lokie," She could hardly control herself. "See ya later!" He nodded, and continued his trot.

"YAHHOOOOOOO!" Thrusting herself up 50 feet into the air, she projected herself from building to building until she landed on the firm, solid dirt road. "Another friend to add to the list!" She said, jotting down a name on a worn out piece of paper. A pleasant image in her mind caused her mouth to curve upwards.

"_This guy seems like the type Fluttershy would like. Oh, I hope he shows up for the party!"  
_Her mind filled to its meta… meta… to the brim with ideas (She couldn't quite figure out the word Twilight would use), she zoomed back to home to give the Cakes specific directions on how to set up the party.

"Now, remember, it's gotta be roomy. Look lively, but not crowded; it'd probably make him feel uncomfortable. Oh, make sure those tables stay in the corner. After all, we wouldn't want an unfortunate punch accident, right?" She smiled at the goofiness of her own last statement, and continued to examine the in-construction site. Nodding, Pinkie found another location.

Carousel Boutique: Pinkie Pie knew exactly the type of gift the new stallion would appreciate on his first time living in Ponyville.

"Pinkie Pie?"  
A small, little filly voice to her side distracted her briefly from her task. Recognizing the voice spot on, Pinkie locked eyes with Sweetie Belle, and her fellow CMC (Cutie Mark Crusader) buddies, Scootaloo and Applebloom. "Wow, what a coincidence running into you here, heheh," Her chuckle seemed odd to Pinkie Pie, but she didn't care to notice.

"Hi girls, would you happen to know where your big sis, Rarity is, Sweetie Belle?"  
"Upstairs working on some new designs, I'm pretty sure." Their gold lined capes making small drifts in the wind, Pinkie made a typical inquiry.  
"What kinda Cutie Mark Crusader task stuff are you working on today, girls?"  
"Well, um…" Well, that was sure a strange response. Pinkie knew that for certain. Although, she didn't feel cause to be suspicious. "It's like you said, hehheh, it's Cutie Mark Crusader stuff, so it's… Top secret!"  
"Yup," Scootaloo added. "Top secret. Can't be letting that top secret… business get out, ya know?"  
"Yeah, even my own sister doesn't know about this, haha," Applebloom finished the trio of cover-ups. Each chuckle and pause she knew was nervous, but Pinkie Pie knew they were probably just up to mischief again. Giving a laugh of her own, Pinkie Pie winked.

"Well, see you later today at the PARTY!" She enunciated her last word before leaving into the boutique, wholly confidant in her party making abilities for the first time since Twilght was a plain-ol' unicorn.

She crept into Rarity's room, the door wide open, and covered in commotion. Sweetie Belle had done organization she'd liked in the past, but Pinkie Pie understood Rarity wasn't the kind to stay like that for long. Her mane looked frazzled, a few pieces of fabric and hair clips stuck inside.

"No… That doesn't quite work, but… I have to conserve resources for today… Yes, I…"  
"HEL—LLOO, Rarity!" Her normal cheer brought Rarity out of her concentrated state. In fact, it practically caused her to jump into the ceiling.

"Oh, haha, Pinkie Pie. You scared me, darling."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."  
"No, it's perfectly alright. I needed a bit of a jolt for the day." Her horn began to float several pieces of fabric to the various mannequins. "What can I do for you?"  
"Well, I think you remember about that super cool pony Twilight talked about yesterday, right?"  
"Mmmhmm," Pinkie continued her talk, even though she could tell Rarity's attention was starting to divert.

"Well, I met him today, and told him we were having a super awesome party at that Cakes, but I think it could be set off with some really cool gift, ya know? So I was thinking maybe you could make a snazzy outfit for him, ya know, a 'Welcome to Ponyville' gift, right?"  
"Of course… Wait, what?" Adjusting her glasses, her half-closed eyes turned to face Pinkie Pie.  
"That pony guy Twilight talked about is here, and I'm throwing a party for him." She made her explanation as concise as she could. "But… I think it would be even more super duper amazing if he could get a great birthday present. So, if it's all right with you, could you make him a snazzy outfit as a gift."  
Her eyes went up in shock, but retreated just as fast. An uneasy laugh like the Cutie Mark Crusaders demonstrated escaped her mouth. "Of course I can do it, darling. Anything for a friend. It may take me some time, but I have until evening, right?"  
"Yuup,"  
"Then I'll do everything I can to make something gorgeous for tonight." She giggled. "Oh, this is going to be quite an interesting day."  
"Huh?" Pinkie's eyes flared with confusion.

"Nothing, nothing, don't worry about it, darling. I'll be there."  
"Okie dokie lokie!" Shaking her head excitedly, she made her escape from the boutique. On her way to meet up with Applejack, she heard hushed noises close by.  
"…Did you hear about that?"  
"Yes, I did. Is it really true?"  
"I heard it from a friend in Canterlot. Who would've thought someone could be so bold?"  
For a moment, Pinkie Pie wanted to learn more. But the inclination disappeared straight from her memory as she re-focused on the task at hand. Her blue radars turned to Sweet Apple Acres.

Soon, everything would be ready.

When Pinkie Pie had given her the invitation, it made Fluttershy forget about Twilight, if only for a little while.

_Pinkie Pie passed a written invitation to her._

"_It's an invite to the super awesome party we're having for the cool new guy in town."  
"That sounds… nice." She smiled._

"_Oh, it will be a LOT more than nice after we're done! You wanna come?"  
"Of course I will,"  
"YAYY! Alright, card says when it starts, but there's no rush; you can come any time!" Giggling all the way, Pinkie eagerly left as she talked to herself of the party's festivities. Fluttershy could only smile. Those melancholy feelings of angst were still present in her heart, but the party gave her some hope. _

Although Fluttershy determined to herself she definitely loved seeing Twilight again, having to part was just as painful as that was heart wrenching. A party might actually cheer her up.

She decided to take a casual stroll through Ponyville, her pet Angel on her back, and began to search for a different breakfast.

If Angel was picky, she'd know what to do.

The streets were about as lively as usual, but something was different. It looked like to her that the mood besides the shops wasn't as cheery; more morose, as if something unusual with questionable meanings had abruptly decided to show its face.

Her interest faded when she noticed a radish stand nearby. The shopkeeper was grizzly looking; probably older middle aged, a scar over his right cheek, and dark brown fur. But his eyes didn't seem antagonistic at all. This erased her initial averseness.

"Hello sir,"  
"Hello, ma'am. What can I get ya today?" His speech patterns were relaxed, casual. For someone of his appearance, he was quite friendly.

"Two of those radishes, please." She said, keeping her kind voice to match his.

"Alright, here you go, four bits." Although somewhat averse to the price, Fluttershy had no trouble paying him. She had plenty of money. "'Sorry about the price check, I've been kinda low on funds lately."  
"That's alright, thank you." Waving goodbye, she looked towards two other stands; grapes and oranges. One was run by two, average looking ponies, with a pink and purple coat respectively. The other was run by another pony, average looking like the others, but he appeared to be in some distress; like something was bothering him.

She started out at the grapes cart.

"Can you believe the kinda fashion that's coming out of Canterlot lately?"  
"I know, it barely looks like fashion anymore. Like there are two watermelons on my front hooves, even."  
"Um, excuse me," Instantaneously, the two ponies shifted their eyes towards her. Clearly irritated by her interruption, Fluttershy was eager to finish this payment quick. "Those grapes over there please."  
"Alright, here ya go, three bits."  
"Okay," She paid the amount, and finished at the last counter. This time, the pony was staring with a sentimental look at the ponies at the grapes counter.

"Hm… I remember when things were that casual… Oh," He realized Fluttershy's appearance. "Would you like to buy some oranges?"  
"Yes, three if you don't mind."  
"Not at all," He packed the oranges in a bag for her. "Two bits,"  
Her shopping was done, and Fluttershy still had some money left. That relieved her.

"It's kinda sad, though. With all the strange talk goin' around, I'm not really sure what is gonna happen, you know?"  
"Well, now that you mention, the mood does seem kind of downcast."  
"You can say that again, and I don't blame 'em. No pony's ever done that before, and who knows what the Princess might do." He quickly nodded away the conversation, and shrugged. "Well, whatever happens it happens. Thanks for buying,"  
"Oh, you're welcome," Fluttershy felt like the conversation as stopped too short, but the stallion clearly did not want to discuss the development he vaguely referred to. Still, she felt it was time to return home.

"Come on, Angel. Let's head back."  
She was surprised to find out Angel ate her food rather willingly. He didn't even complain, although he may have been restraining himself a bit.

Her mind started to wander as she sat with her animals in the house. She didn't feel like visiting anypony, and the party wasn't until later that evening. She felt completely bored.

A knock at the door woke her up.

"Coming," Her sweet voice sang through her house as she opened the door. She found it slightly unusual Rainbow Dash was at her door. "Oh no, don't tell me it's _that _time of year again."  
"Don't sweat it, that isn't gonna happen for a while now." She chuckled. "But I do have something to ask."  
"Of course,"  
"Apparently, there setting up some kinda party at Sugar Cube Corners, Something about a new guy showing up. Anyways,they wanted me to help set up, and I was wondering if you could come. It'd be easier to work with two ponies, and ya know, we'd get to talk some."  
She was awfully bored. At home, alone with her animals, she didn't have much to do. It didn't take long for her to say:

"Yes, of course I'll come."  
"Awesome. Alright, come whenever you're ready, and we'll discuss super party making ideas." She laughed. "Okay, see ya later, Fluttershy." She flew away at lightning speed, and Fluttershy sighed jovially.

"Alright, I guess I'll head out early." She turned to Angel. "Keep the other animals happy, okay Angel?"

He nodded enthusiastically, surprising Fluttershy somewhat. Making sure he was serious, she began her trek outside towards Sugar Cube Corners.

The gossip she'd heard earlier had died down somewhat, probably because of the party invitation. Instead, the conversations seemed more relaxed, casual; it almost made her forget about the mysterious words ponies had been exchanging earlier that day.

With no other tasks in front of her, her trip was fairly short. However, Fluttershy felt worry about the amount of party guests. She never did do very well in large crowds of ponies, no matter what the occasion.

As she walked towards the doors, Rainbow Dash popped into her vision, startling her slightly.

"Whoa. Where did you even come from?"  
"Oh, I have my ways," She shrugged indifferently, in an almost eerily way like Pinkie Pie would. "So, you came pretty quickly, huh?"  
"Yup,"  
"Couldn't wait to get to the party?"  
"Well, there wasn't much for me to do at home. I figured I might as well help with the preparations."  
"Eeeyup, makes perfect sense to me." She looked up at the top of the Sugar Cube Corner. "Alright, here's the skinny. Pinkie Pie wants us to hang up this banner thingie for the 'heart of the party' at the top of the building. 'Thing is, I can't hang it up by myself. Without another pony, I'd have to be in two places at once while I nailed it in, and, ya know, even for me that's not possible."  
"Oh, of course I understand. I'm glad to help."  
"Great," She dragged out an immense white banner with two balloons on its right and left sides. A stallion silhouette stood in the center. "I know, interesting décor. But as long as you got help, movin' it ain't too bad, ya know?"  
"Mmhmm," Fluttershy responded casually as she picked up one side of the banner with her teeth.

"So, do you know anything about this guy?"  
"Not much, but I think that he's the pony Twilight said was coming today."  
"Yeahh… I shoulda guessed that. Thing is, I'm not sure what could be all that awesome about 'em. I mean, c'mon, this isn't the exactly the first time we've had a party for some new pony."  
"He might be really special, though. I mean, Twilight wouldn't have mentioned him otherwise, would she?"  
"Yeah, 'guess you're right. Still, there's no way I'm holding my breath."  
Taking both sides of the banner, they stuck it into the roof of Sugar Cube Corners, being careful not to make any sudden movements. After hearing a story about a blonde, gray furred pony causing quite a bit of destruction while hanging decorations with Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy knew she had to be careful.

"What do you think he'll be like?"  
"Noooo idea. Maybe he's someone kinda like Pinkie. Ya know, since she was so excited and all. But, Pinkie Pie's the kind of girl to get excited over EVERYTHING, so… who really knows?" She adjusted the banner they'd just placed, giving it a small kick with her hoofs. "Alright, I think this does it. Thanks a lot, Fluttershy."  
"Your welcome, I'm always happy to help." She smiled warmly. Rainbow Dash returned the motion, and flew back down to the ground. Fluttershy followed. "Is there anything else I can help with?"  
"Um… I wouldn't know. You could ask the Cakes. They probably have TONS of things to do, hehe."  
Fluttershy glanced over at Sugar Cube Corner. Meekly, she walked inside.

Activity was everywhere. Ponies left and right were walking to and fro carrying supplies, placing decorations and food at various tables, and figuring out the layout of aforementioned tables. She noticed the Cakes in the center, jotting down something in a notebook Mr. Cake was holding in his right hoof.

"Good morning Mrs. Cake, Mr. Cake. Is there anything I can do to help?"  
"Good morning Fluttershy," Mrs. Cake greeted, a warm friendly tone in her voice.  
"Huh… Oh, good morning Fluttershy. You said you wanted to help?" Mr. Cake was still nice, but he looked like he had been working for weeks. His mane was a mess, and his eyes looked half-dazed. Fluttershy sympathized. After all, more than one of her animals had kept her up late in the past.

"Yes, I'm willing to do anything you want me to do."  
"Alright then. Why don't you start by organizing those dining articles over there onto that table in the right of the room? The cups should be spread in a circle on the right side, while the forks and knives should be organized together on the left…"  
Fluttershy made careful note of Mr. Cake's directions, and for the rest of the afternoon worked at getting the party ready for the newcomer. She felt herself distancing from her melancholic state, but couldn't help her feelings knowing that Twilight wouldn't be there. She insulted herself inside for not being satisfied with anything that happened. _Is this really what being this sad is like? _She asked herself more than once while working.

Even so, she had fun. Talking to other ponies, hearing about funny stories from around town, made her feel included, and part of the group; something she had never obtained when she was a filly.

"Wow, this looks amazing!"  
Pinkie Pie said quite loudly when hours later, she saw the finished décor.

Fluttershy had to admit it was a thing to behold. The tables were perfectly outlined with high quality tablecloths, the walls covered in bright blue banners with 'WELCOME!' planted directly in the center. The cups and dining materials were set up perfectly, and there was one bowl of punch at each table. A cake, dimly lit in order to keep the element of surprise, stood in the back of the room.

"Wow, this is so super duper completely ooper, AMAZING! I still can't believe it looks this awesome!" She looked towards Fluttershy, and some other ponies in the room. "Thank you SO much for helping me with this.

Scattered acceptance and returning of Pinkie's thanks echoed through the room. Fluttershy stared at her friend's happy face, and couldn't help feeling joy inside her own heart.

"When do you think he'll be here?" She timidly said to the now silent Pinkie Pie.  
"Well, I know for sure he'll be here. Probably in another fifteen minutes or so. But really, who knows for absotutley sure, right?"

The lights flashed off, and Pinkie Pie began to prepare for the 'surprise' part of the surprise party. Fluttershy felt a twinge of hesitation in getting ready for it. She knew such a loud sudden, out-of-the-blue surprise would probably give her a heart attack.

"Rarity, do you have the super well-groomed suit ready?" Pinkie Pie inquired, checking last minute to see if important arrangements were made.  
"Of course I do, darling. I always make sure to make parties with my friends' top priorities."  
"Okay, just checking. Alright everypony, let's get in our places." Ponies ran to various sections of the room, while Pinkie Pie stood near the middle, still slightly visible in the dark. It's almost as if she emanated some type of pink, cheery glow around her, even in the dark.

"Fluttershy?"  
She hadn't even realized Applejack was standing right next to her.  
"Yes?"  
"You sure you doing okay after yesterday? I mean, you seemed kinda sad, and, if it's because of Twilight, I'm sure she didn't mean it."  
Applejack didn't have to remind her of that. No, that's something she would never, ever have to remind her of. Fluttershy knew Twilight just wanted to hang out with her friends like they always had before. Her feeling wasn't entirely bitter; no, there was much sweet to go with it. But, lately, all Fluttershy could focus on was the bitter.

"Oh, I know she didn't mean to. I liked her coming to visit. I just get down kinda easy sometimes, that's all."  
"Well, just remember we're here for you, sugar cube."  
Twilight had actually visited quite recently. On her quest to find more about the mysterious box they discovered after saving Ponyville from the Everfree forest, she ended up staying in Ponyville for a long amount of time. In the process, they got stuck in a haunted castle, helped Daring Do fight creepy, scary creatures, and even got stuck in a comic book world (_that _was something Fluttershy would never forget). But, eventually, after fixing up Celestia and Luna's old castle, she had to go back. It's something Fluttershy never completely adjusted to. She thought she'd prepared herself for such a separation, but she'd underestimated her own sensitivity.

"Of course. I always know I can come to you guys with everything."  
Not a single speck of untruth in that statement. The only issue was while Fluttershy knew she could, she didn't _want _to. She felt bothering her friends with her bouts of cynical feelings she often tried to hide from them would just make them sad as well. Even so, Applejack's statement was a happy reminder, nonetheless.

After several minutes of waiting, the Cakes coming in and out to give the babies' some early food before the party began; there was a knock on the door.

No response. Pinkie Pie motioned for the others to wait.

Another knock. No answer.

Fluttershy noticed a small shadow creep left and right. She assumed he was checking for a light to confirm the store was open.

Then, slowly yet surely, the door creaked open. The voice promptly spoke;

"Hello..?"

_**[1] **__**Pronounced "Air-ree-son Gee-on"**_


End file.
